


The Lake

by Bookreadergirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Drowning, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First AO3 Post, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookreadergirl/pseuds/Bookreadergirl
Summary: I swear it is not as dark as the tags make it seem. I wouldn't call it a happy story, but it isn't really a sad one either.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peanut379](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut379/gifts).



> To one funky strawberry cheesecake boy

She was back there again, at that lake. Perhaps ‘lake’ was the wrong word. It was an inky black pool that she couldn’t see the other side of. Instead of the sand or grass that would be around a normal lake, this one had snow. White as could be, except where it met the “lake”. There, the snow was stained black as the inky water the wind splashed against it. She did not know how she got here, or even where here was. All she knew was that she had been here for a very long time. Memories of her time here raced through her mind. Crying, laughing, talking, staring at the inky water, always alone. Today would be the end.

She had thought about it before, more times than she could count. Thoughts of walking into the inky water, of how it would taste in her mouth, how it would feel while it filled her lungs. She walked to the edge of the water and took her first step in. It was thicker than water, much closer to the consistency of the ink it shared its appearance with. She kept walking, even when the ink made its way past her chest. When it was up to her neck, she stopped. She stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath and diving. Her eyes closed to keep the ink out, she swam deeper into the water. She felt something brush against her ankle but chose to ignore it. Surely nothing could live down here… right?

She got her answer soon, as something wrapped around her arms and waist. Her mouth opened to let out a scream but it was quickly flooded with water. She choked on it, both because of the amount but also because of the taste. It was almost sweet and vaguely metallic.

She was so stuck in the sudden panic of drowning that she didn’t notice whatever had grabbed her was moving until she was thrown onto the snow-covered shore. She coughed and gagged, thick globs of ink falling from her mouth and staining the snow beneath her. Once her body stopped forcing out the ink, she turned her head back towards the lake. There was no one there. She called out a few times but there was no response. She stayed for a few more minutes before picking herself up. She almost turned away before stopping. She looked out over the lake and said one more thank you, hoping that whatever had saved her heard it. This time, when she turned away, there was no looking back. 

She walked and walked, with no memories other than the lake and nothing but endless stretches of snow in front of her. She walked for what seemed like no time at all and forever. She walked as time unraveled around her and she walked as it put itself back together again. And sometimes she would think back to the lake she had called home and wondered what had become of it. But soon enough even that faded from her mind. 

And years later, years of walking and forgetting and loneliness, she came upon a lake. The water was black and the shore was the same snow she had walked on for years. Standing on the shore was a boy. He had his back to her and he was walking into the inky water. She watched as he dove under the inky surface. Suddenly, panic slammed into her chest and she took off running towards the water. She had to get him out.

She dove into the water and forced her eyes open against the sting. Despite the water looking black on the surface, it was unnaturally clear under it. She spotted the boy and was quick to swim to him. She grabbed him as she had been grabbed all those years and dragged them back to the surface as quickly as she could. They got there and she tossed him onto the snowy shore. Just as she got ready to pull herself out of the water, something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the surface again. Unlike before, the water now seemed to be the same black as its surface. She was paralyzed, though she couldn’t tell if it was fear or something else. She felt a burning pain start in her shoulder and it quickly spread to the rest of her body. The last thought she had as she closed her eyes for the final time was that she hoped that boy was alright.

On the shore, oblivious to the horror happening under the water, the boy said an unheard thank you before turning his back on the lake and walking into the endless stretches of snow, just the same as thousands before him had.


End file.
